buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf
Olaf was a former human and lover of Anya Jenkins. She turned him into a Troll using a spell called Thornton's Hope. He especially despised witches since he was cursed into a crystal by them. Biography Becoming a Troll Olaf was once human, a Viking warrior and troll hunter from Sjornjost, Sweden who was the lover of Aud. He cheated on Aud with a "load-bearing" bar matron named Rannveig while intoxicated, so Aud punished him by cursing him with boils in his penis and then transforming him into a gigantic troll, using a spell known as Thornton's Hope. Life as a Troll The panache of this spell brought Aud to the attention of the demon D'Hoffryn, who recruited her as a vengeance demon, renaming her Anyanka (who would soon to be known as Anya). Meanwhile, Olaf at first tried to make his compatriots recognize him, but they responded only in fear, believing he was only doing an impression of Olaf. Then, within minutes, Olaf adjusted to his new form and began enjoying his new status, terrorizing villagers and enjoying a diet of human babies and ale. At some point in his life as a troll, he came to wield an enchanted hammer known as The Enchanted Hammer of The Troll God's. Olaf, at an even later time, was trapped in a crystal by witches. The 21st Century In 2000, Olaf was freed from the crystal he was trapped in when a spell attempted by Willow Rosenberg went awry due to Anya's inability to keep quiet during the ritual. Olaf immediately went on a rampage through Sunnydale were he vandalized public property and terrorized citizens, wishing to "make merry sport" with their more attractive daughters. Olaf was then struck with the smell of "ale", leading him to the Bronze where he drank a whole keg of beer. Xander Harris tried to reason with him, but Olaf was uninterested. Anya and Willow then came to the scene in an attempt to undo the spell. Having grown bitter of witches, Olaf tried to attack Willow but was prevented from doing so by Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Olaf managed to divert Buffy and Spike's attempts before smashing the pillars holding up the mezzanine level of the Bronze, causing it to fall and injuring several patrons before leaving. Olaf returned to the Magic Box to kill Anya and Willow because they were just about to end his enjoyment. Xander came to the rescue but Olaf easily thwarted his attempt and forced him to choose between letting either Willow (his best friend) or Anya (his girlfriend) die, breaking Xander's arm to that effect. Buffy intervened and began fighting Olaf. Anya then distracted him by insulting him verbally while Willow worked on the spell. Willow was able to separate him from his mystical hammer, but Olaf's troll strength still proved a challenge to the Slayer. Olaf threw Buffy to the ground and taunted her for trying to save her friends, telling her that Xander and Anya's relationship would not last. Because Buffy was recently recovering from a break-up, the idea of Xander and Anya separating made her overwhelmed with tears and gave her the push to get up and defeat Olaf. Buffy beat him unconscious while proclaiming "Their love... will last...forever!". Willow then completed the spell and sent him to an alternate universe. Willow stated that she attempted to send him to the Land of the Trolls, although she wasn't completely sure that he would reach that specific dimension. Olaf's hammer was left in the Magic Box and prized by Buffy herself. She would later use it during her battle against Glory as the weapon of Godly Power would be powerful enough to defeat one. Powers and Abilities As a troll, Olaf possessed superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and sense of smell (he was able to detect the presence of beer from a considerable distance). His hammer, which was enchanted with godly powers, was shown to be an extremely formidable weapon, being able to send people flying with a single swipe and even pummelling deities into submission. Even without the hammer, however, Olaf still possessed superhuman strength. Behind the Scenes * He was portrayed by Abraham Benrubi. * According to Jane Espenson, Olaf's lines in "Triangle" were all written in all capital letters. * It was never revealed as to how he became a "Deity", for this was only mentioned in "The Gift". However, it was possible that he had been made a God through magical means, or was just declared to be one of trolls, and his hammer was enchanted with godly powers. Appearances * "Something Blue" * "Triangle" * "Crush" * "The Gift" * "Entropy" * "Selfless" Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Higher Beings and Deities